Sands Who?
by BadNew
Summary: What happens when Chicle boy decides to mug Sands and leaves him to die?
1. Introduction: Chicle boy goes awry

Disclaimer: I don't own Sands. If I did, would I be writing fanfic about him? I do, however, own Trillian. Don't take her away from me!  
  
The heat of the late-afternoon Mexican sun burned the back of Sheldon Sands' neck as he limped through the confetti-filled streets. Next to him, chicle boy helped him along, speaking in rapid Spanish about god-knows- what. Sands was distracted, both by the searing pain where his eyes once were, and the thought of living blind for the rest of his life. His head throbbed in pain, and his mind buzzed with worry. Suddenly he ceased to feel the sun, and the boy stopped talking.  
  
"Where are we?" Sands asked, listening intently for any clue of his whereabouts. The boy began to speak again, his words no longer kind. Before he knew it, he felt a heavy something smash him on the back, and he lost consciousness. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It's a bloody start, so review me! 


	2. The Man in the Alley

The air was hot, and not a trace of precipitation lingered there. Trillian Montgomery made meticulously sure that her heavy combat boots touched nothing but the thick stones that paved the littered street. The coup de tat had sparked the citizens of Culiacan's sense of patriotism, making her believe that the death toll would be higher than if they hadn't followed their president as they did. She turned into an alleyway, ignoring the sight of bloody bystanders that dotted the walk.  
  
The archway blotted the hot sun from Trillian's view. Thank God, she thought. Resting against a wall, she kneeled down and pulled up the leg of her baggy black training pants, exposing a small band. Attached to the band was a walkie-talkie, which was crackling static. She shut it off, replaced it, and stood up. She brushed off her tight, dark blue shirt and looked around. Damn the city of Culiacan for thinking they could help, she thought, seeing a black-clad body lying face down in the center of the alleyway. But a moment later, the body moved, very slightly. She furrowed her brow, and kneeled down next to it.  
  
"Hello?" She said softly, touching the back of the person's head gently. "Are you alright?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello?" Sands heard, as he rose slowly into consciousness. "Are you alright?"  
  
He groaned slightly at the searing pain in his back, where chicle boy had clonked him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trillian pursed her lips, unsure of whether she should move him or not. The sound of gunfire in the street made up her mind. She rolled him over with difficulty, because apparently he didn't want to go. When she got him on his back, she gasped. The man was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, and she was thankful. Dark stains of blood ran down his face and neck, mixing with the dirt that was in its way. His lips were slightly parted in a sad gesture of agony. Her heart ached for him, although she had no idea what he had done to deserve such a punishment.  
  
Trillian sat him up, trying hard to keep her mind off of the blood on his face.  
  
"What happened?" She asked him gently, trying not to alarm him in any way.  
  
"Where am I?" The man asked her, his voice hoarse and weak.  
  
"Well, I'm not...not actually sure." Trillian said, shifting her weight to the ball of her other foot, for balance's sake.  
  
The man seemed to be able to sit up himself now, and Trillian backed off. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sands struggled to sit up, and finally did. He did a mental checklist to make sure his entire body was there. Nothing seemed missing, with the exception of his eyes. The thought made him cringe. He reached inside his pockets, but to his dismay, his money was gone. His guns seemed to be missing as well. The little shit mugged me! Sands thought, infuriated. He tried to stand, but ended up with an agonizing pain in his left arm, where he had been shot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Do you need help?" Trillian asked, raising an eyebrow at the guy. He nodded, obviously defeated. She sighed, and hooked her arm under his, lifting him to his feet. He was in pretty bad condition. So much for med school, she thought sadly, seeing several bullet wounds. As soon as he was up, though, he started flailing wildly, and Trillian stepped back, hand on her gun.  
  
"Whoa...chill, buster." She said, eyeing the unsteady man. He didn't seem to mind her, though, because he continued to move frantically.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sands didn't want to be touched. Frankly, by anyone. He was less trusting now than he'd ever been, which was hardly possible.  
  
"Don't touch me." He ordered gruffly, although his voice sounded like an eighty-year old that hadn't had a sip of water in days. The woman chuckled at him, and Sands wished he still had access to his gun.  
  
"It's not funny." He said, limping toward where he hoped the mouth of the shaded area was. He felt around, trying to find the wall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trillian's eyes widened as the guy groped towards the alleyway entrance, where just beyond, rapid gunfire was heard. She walked quickly to him, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder.  
  
"Don't go any further." She warned slowly. The man stopped, and turned his head skyward, apparently very confused.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked again.  
  
"In an alley...In Culiacan?" Trillian prompted helpfully.  
  
The guy started muttering. "And who are you?"  
  
"Name's Trillian. And you are?"  
  
"Sands."  
  
"Okay then, Sands," Trillian began, looking out into the street, where some members of the military came steadily closer, "how about I take you someplace safe, where you don't have to worry about anything coming at you?"  
  
Sands was taking a long time to think it over. She didn't blame him, because he was blind, injured, and tired. If she were him, she wouldn't trust herself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To his horror, Sands felt himself nod. Why? Why did I say yes? He asked himself helplessly, as the woman slid her arm across his back, for support. Because you have nothing to live for, remember? If you die, then so what? He reminded himself. It was odd, because he had mixed feelings about wherever he was off to. He almost hoped that wherever it was, they would kill him, and kill him quickly. 


	3. Almost Out of the Woods

Special thanks to my buddy Mel, who helped me write this chapter! Thankies!  
  
Oh yes, please note that I'm going to now write both of their feelings and thoughts...instead of the annoying ^^^^^^^ you kept seeing on chapter 2. ^_^ Enjoy! *************************  
  
Trillian carefully led Sands out of the alleyway, looking around cautiously. The military had obviously doubled back, because they weren't in sight. She had to get to a car, and get to one fast. If not, she thought sadly, he might die.  
  
The pitiless sun blazed overhead, casting eerie shadows on the stucco walls of the small apartments on either side of the street. Despite the sun, Trillian shivered slightly. When she did, however, Sands recoiled slightly.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, straightening up slightly. Sands nodded, a little annoyed.  
  
"If you're gonna save me, do it right." He grumbled, a little too pissed off to be civil at the moment.  
  
Trillian only sighed and shook her head, but kept moving. She knew there was bound to be a taxi somewhere, but chances were, it was in a place that the coup was not.  
  
Sands, meanwhile, was more uncomfortable than he let himself believe. She's saving your ass, he reminded himself. But how do you know? Another part of his brain buzzed at him, but he swatted it away, like a bee.  
  
Trillian looked at him curiously, but said nothing. She only concentrated on getting to the corner of the street, where there was a payphone. She obviously couldn't use her walkie-talkie, because the entire operation would be screwed if someone heard so much as a whisper from her. So, she would resort to payphones. She then looked down at Sands, struggling a little with his weight.  
  
"Do you have any change?" She asked, inhaling perhaps too deeply. She coughed a little because of the parched air, and saw Sands shake his head. Poor guy, she thought, he looks awful.  
  
That was the understatement of the year. This guy had been to hell and back, in what looked like a few hours. She kept walking, guiding Sands around the flaming wreckage that littered the road. She didn't have any pockets; hence she didn't have any change. That's where the beauty of collect calling came in. When she reached the phone, she noted that the gunfire was growing even fainter, and the only sound that could be hear was the crackling fire that engulfed piles off rubbish in the street.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to leave you here for a second." Trillian said, leading him to a ledge that stuck out about three feet. Sands nodded gratefully and leaned up against the ledge. He looked uncomfortable, clutching the edge of the ledge like that. Trillian sighed, and awkwardly helped Sands up to the top of the ledge. He sat against the wall, catching his breath.  
  
Trillian raised her hands, as a motion of 'stay there', and then turned to use the payphone. Let's hope this guy makes it...she thought hopelessly. 


	4. Trouble

Sands lay back, breathing shallowly. His entire body felt like it was on fire...and the sun kept beating down mercilessly. He started mumbling to himself, something he did to keep his mind off something...in this case, his extreme physical pain.  
  
Trillian, meanwhile, picked up the cheap plastic payphone, punching in a collect number, then the number of her sister. It rang three times, and Trillian bit her lip. Come on! She thought, irritated. Pick up the damn phone! The small click, and the tinny voice of her sister sounded on the other line.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
Trillian sighed with relief.  
  
"Hey, Mona, it's Trill."  
  
'Trillian? Well, haven't heard from you in a while.' Her sister commented. It wasn't true, they had spoken last week.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need a place to stay." Trillian said hurriedly, glancing over at Sands, who was lying down on the ledge of the shop. She frowned sadly, but turned her eyes away.  
  
'Yeah, okay. Just you?' Mona asked. How typical. She needed to know how many kids to get rid of.  
  
"No, me and...a friend." Trillian lied, glancing back at Sands.  
  
'Oh, okay. Sure, that's fine, just let yourselves in. I have to go somewhere tonight, so I probably won't be there to let you in.' She said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, sis." Trillian said, and hung up the phone. She sighed, and then turned back to Sands. She walked over to him, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. She stood over him, casting a shadow across his face.  
  
Sands flinched slightly when the sun no longer shone on him, and braced himself.  
  
"It's me." Trillian said.  
  
"Good." Was all he said. Trillian sighed, then placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" She said, more to herself than anything.  
  
"You're not carrying me, if that's what you mean." Sands said defensively, scooting away from her.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, so chill." Trillian snapped, then shrank back a little. "I'm sorry." She said, lowering her eyes. Sands nodded apologetically, then pulled himself up. He sat there, his face turned so it was almost as if he were looking down the street...But Trillian knew that was impossible.  
  
"So wha—" She began, but Sands cut her off.  
  
"Shh!" He ordered, turning his face so that he looked straight at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded impatiently.  
  
"Shut up and listen!" Sands commanded, and Trillian realized that he was turned so that his ears had the benefit, not his eyes.  
  
That's sick, she thought. He can't even see...  
  
Sands listened intently down the street. "There are five or six of them." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Who?" Trillian asked, suddenly aware that Sands probably was capable of more than he let on.  
  
"Sh!" Sands whispered fiercely. Trillian squinted, trying to hear what he did. She heard absolutely nothing.  
  
"Do you have a gun?" Sands asked her suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Trillian exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Do you have a fucking gun?!?!" Sands repeated frantically.  
  
"I am not giving you a goddamn gun. No way." Trillian said, looking around nervously. Sands hopped off the small ledge, standing shakily.  
  
Sands began limping to the right, heading as quickly as he could away from where they were. Trillian's eyes widened, and she followed him uncertainly.  
  
I can't see! Sands thought wildly, limping away from the noise. Trillian was following, he could hear her footsteps. But to where?  
  
Trillian kept close behind, and was surprised when Sands dodged left, into an alley. How the hell did he know there was an alley there? She thought, scratching her head.  
  
She began to follow, but heard loud shouting behind her. About five men were following steadily, all of them heavily armed. Trillian ducked into the alleyway, and pulled out her gun. Sands smiled from his position next to her.  
  
"I knew you had one." He said, obviously very proud of himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...get over yourself." Trillian said, sticking her head back out into the street. One of the men raised his gun and took aim. She pulled back just as the guy fired, and raised her own gun. She fired blindly, emptying an entire clip. At least two of them hit the ground, and the rest were getting closer.  
  
The only thing Trillian could think now was...Oh...Crap. 


	5. We're Not Gonna Take It

MWAH! I don't own anyone but Trillian (yet again) and I most certainly don't own those guns. I could hurt someone with one of those! *Cue annoying comedy drums*  
  
Anyway...on with the story! *****************************************************************  
  
Sands sighed from his position against the wall, next to Trillian. He was growing impatient with her, and it was no surprise. He was one of the best damn agents there were, and she treated him like a civilian.  
  
"Give me your gun." He ordered, heaving himself away from the rough stucco.  
  
Trillian shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her. She slid another clip into the gun, and Sands lost it. He lunged for the gun, wrestling it away from her. After a moment she let go, because she really didn't feel like getting shot.  
  
Sands straightened up, releasing the safety on the gun. A 45AP Double Action Semi-Automatic Pistol, 8 + 1 Round Capacity, Sands thought, impressed. Nice...  
  
The sound of gunfire down the street snapped him back to reality, and he jumped a little.  
  
Trillian sighed and pulled out her other gun, one that wasn't nearly as nice as the first. It was a Ruger P89 Manual Safety Centerfire Pistol, to be exact, and it had one hell of a kick. She slid in a spare clip and looked back out into the street. The men were at ten yards and counting.  
  
Sands listened intently.  
  
"Take me to the alley entrance." He ordered, not leaving room for questioning.  
  
Trillian bit her lip, but helped him to the opening anyway.  
  
"They're to your left." She said softly, watching him handle the gun.  
  
5 yards.  
  
"Okay. When they hit the ground, run. There's bound to be more of them out there." He said, wetting his parched lips.  
  
"Right." Trillian said uncertainly.  
  
3 yards away.  
  
Sands fired like a crazy person, emptying all eight rounds into the oncoming men, and Trillian stepped out behind him, firing as well. Ten seconds and it was over.  
  
Sands turned. "Did I get them?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Trillian said with a smile. "You got all of them."  
  
Sands handed her back the gun.  
  
"Thanks." He said, nodding. Trillian took it back carefully, and returned it to its holster.  
  
"Okay...let's go." She said, leading him out of the alley, and down the street.  
  
He was limping, and Trillian felt half pity, half embarrassment of being seen with this guy. She kicked herself mentally.  
  
How could you think such a thing?! She demanded of herself, scowling slightly.  
  
Sands, meanwhile, was in so much pain that he was sure that if he still had his eyes, he wouldn't be able to see straight. He smiled a little at the thought, but smiling hurt too much, so he stopped.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked suddenly, stumbling a little over a trashcan lid.  
  
"My sister's house. You'll be safe there, I swear." Trillian said reassuringly, resisting the urge to hug the poor guy right there. He sounded so helpless, and looked worse.  
  
He only nodded, and continued to walk, not saying another word.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking with a blind man in Mexico, Trillian was sure they were near a taxi service. Her hunch was right. The dingy, graffiti-covered building was like a Godsend, and for the first time in her life, bad BO was not at the top of her concerns list. 


	6. Closer to Home

I don't own those fun little Mexican Taxis. Or the people that make battering rams. Okay, enough with the stupid copyrights, just read it.  
  
"Where are we now?" Sands asked, listening for any sign of life.  
  
"Taxi." Trillian said shortly, pushing on the door. It didn't budge.  
  
She tried again, but it was no go.  
  
Where's a battering ram when you need one? Trillian thought, rubbing the back of her neck thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it?" Sands asked, obviously confused.  
  
"The door won't open."  
  
Sands sighed. "I don't think the owners would mind if you broke it down." He reasoned.  
  
Trillian took an edgy look around the street, then kicked in the wooden door. It fell out of the frame with a crash, sending sawdust and splinters flying.  
  
I love property damage, Sands thought, smiling.  
  
I hate breaking things! Trillian thought, irritated.  
  
She stepped inside, taking Sands' hand and helping him over the busted-in door. There was no sign of anyone in the building, which was understandable. She opened the door that led to the garage, and was met with the disgusting smell of mold and sweat. She grimaced, but stepped inside and looked for a light switch. Sands leaned against the counter, not saying anything.  
  
There was no sign of a pair of keys in any of the cars. The lime-green taxicabs seemed to leer at her when she looked. A cruel ha ha, you've been walking all this time for NOTHING, on the inanimate car's part.  
  
Trillian threw up her hands after ten minutes, defeated.  
  
"Where the hell would they keep the keys?" She shouted, only slightly directed at Sands.  
  
"How should I know? I'm a CIA agent, not a taxi driver." Sands said, not moving from his leaning position.  
  
"You're with the CIA?" Trillian asked, surprised.  
  
"You didn't figure that out? Has your head been up your ass this entire time?" He retorted, adjusting his glasses.  
  
For a moment, Trillian thought he was going to take them off, and she flinched. But he didn't, and Trillian exhaled in relief.  
  
"Yeah, okay, so I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. I can handle that. But you must have some vague idea where they might keep the keys." Trillian said pointedly, folding her arms.  
  
Sands shifted, then pointed behind him.  
  
"Check behind the counter." He said blankly.  
  
Trillian was about to snap at him for not doing it himself, but she stopped just in time.  
  
The man with no eyes...this is going to take some getting used to. 


	7. No Place Like It

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill. I own nothing but Trillian.  
  
*********************************  
  
Twenty minutes, a broken key, an outburst of profanity, and a broken-down garage door later, Trillian was behind the wheel of a dingy, smelly, disgusting taxicab. She was still muttering about having to pay for the door she drove into in order to get out of the place, and Sands was sitting contentedly in the back.  
  
She looked in the mirror at him, and was surprised to see him twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"What in the name of God are you doing?" Trillian demanded, eyes widening.  
  
Sands looked up, or didn't, rather.  
  
"I've never twiddled my thumbs before." He said blankly, then dropped his hands back to his sides. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, twiddle away." Trillian said, feeling foolish.  
  
Sands didn't raise his hands again, and Trillian felt awful. She kept her eyes on the road, looking for any sight of a stray cat or wounded pedestrian that might run into the path of the oncoming car.  
  
"So...what happened?" Trillian asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
  
Sands said nothing. He just kept staring blankly ahead, the same slightly tormented expression on his face.  
  
Can people stare if they have no eyes? Trillian wondered, pursing her lips. She shook the thoughts from her mind, and continued driving.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time Trillian pulled the cab into her sister's driveway, the dusky horizon was glittering with early evening stars, casting a pale light into the car. She put it into park, and turned around.  
  
"We're here." She said monotonously. Sands didn't move. His head was resting to the right slightly, and his mouth was open a fraction of an inch.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Trillian murmured softly. Sands had fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but didn't want to leave him in the car, either. The frigid cold of the Mexican desert at night would freeze him to death. She opened her door, stepping out of the car. She stretched, worn out by the two-hour drive. She leaned over, peering into the window to where Sands lay. He looked so peaceful, besides the fact that he was covered in blood and dirt. Trillian sighed, and opened his door.  
  
She then went to the back of her sister's villa and looked around. The potted palm that sat next to the door was all that caught her eye, and she headed over quickly. She pulled up the plant, removing the key and unlocking the door. Heading quickly through the house, she unlocked the front door and left it wide open, then made a note of the nearest couch to the door.  
  
Sighing at the task ahead, Trillian walked down the driveway. It was twenty feet long. Twenty feet of carrying a complete stranger into her sister's home.  
  
Trillian unfastened Sands' seatbelt (Oh my God, this guy actually buckled his seatbelt, Trillian thought), and dragged him out of the car. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but she still bumped into quite a bit on her way back into the house.  
  
She heaved him onto the couch, and he didn't move. Trillian raised her eyebrow, but did nothing else. She headed into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. She set it on the coffee table in front of the couch were Sands was located in case he woke up, then realized he couldn't see it if he did.  
  
Great. Now I have to baby-sit this guy? Trillian thought, exasperated. She pulled another bottle from the fridge, opened it, and downed almost the entire thing. It had been a long, long day.  
  
She looked back over to Sands, whose glasses had fallen askew. She stood up, and walked over slowly. With extreme hesitation, she reached to adjust them.  
  
Just fix them, Trill. Leave them there. She urged herself, but her morbid curiosity got the better of her. She lowered the glasses slightly, very slightly, only enough so she could see what was under them. She nearly cried out in disgust, but managed to keep her mouth shut.  
  
She fixed the sunglasses, trying hard not to think about the horror she had just forced herself to see, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away.  
  
Trillian sank into the chair opposite him, watching him sleep. For the first time in a long time, she wished that she was able to help someone. 


	8. Settling In

I own nothing...still...but my imagination.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trillian watched Sands sleep peacefully for hours. She wasn't sure exactly how many. She began breathing in rhythm with him, to make sure that he kept living. Every breath he took seemed like a weight off her shoulders...  
  
She awoke the next morning, and Sands was gone.  
  
She stood up abruptly, looking around the room, and in the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sands?" She called, sticking her head in every room of the house to make sure he hadn't wandered off and died somewhere.  
  
She ran out onto the patio...and there he was, stretched out in a lawn chair. It was one of those that folded out lengthwise, giving a person enough room to...well...sleep. That was exactly what Sands was doing. He was curled up on the chair, the empty bottle of water next to him.  
  
Trillian smiled. He found the water, she thought, satisfied.  
  
Sands shifted a little, hearing footsteps near him. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked cautiously, listening closely.  
  
"It's Trillian." She said softly, sitting down on the chair near him.  
  
"Oh." Sands said, relaxing a little.  
  
"How did you get out here?" Trillian asked curiously, cocking her head.  
  
"I opened doors until I felt outside air. It's easier than it looks. Or...sounds. I don't know. Whatever."  
  
"Okay...how long did you sleep?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Six hours. Maybe more, once I got outside."  
  
"Oh." Trillian said, bobbing her head slightly.  
  
It was awkward, trying to make conversation with someone that didn't want to talk. She couldn't blame him, because she wouldn't trust anyone if she went through what he did. She still had no idea what happened to him, or what he was capable of.  
  
"Are you still thirsty? Or...hungry?" Trillian prompted, biting her lip.  
  
Sands didn't say anything. Trillian sighed. She took it this way. Sands was self-reliant. He didn't want help from anyone, including her. It stung a little, but she told herself she could (and would) get over it.  
  
Trillian stood once more and headed back into the kitchen, getting two more bottles of water from the fridge. Her sister Mona was a big believer in bottled water, mostly because of the poor water quality in Mexico.  
  
She went back out on the backyard veranda, nudging Sands a little.  
  
"Water." She said blankly. Sands held his hand out for it, and Trillian gave it to him. Good grief, she thought, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We should clean you up a little bit, man." Trillian said thoughtfully, looking at him with pity in her eyes.  
  
Sands shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine." He insisted.  
  
"You've got blood all over you, don't tell me you're fine." Trillian said, taking his arm and practically dragging him into the house.  
  
It was a good thing Sands couldn't see at this point, because Trillian thought he would gag at the sight of the powder-pink interior of the bathroom. She nearly choked, but suppressed it with a slight cough.  
  
"What?" Sands asked, confused.  
  
"It's nothing." Trillian said hastily, mentally cursing herself for her reaction.  
  
Trillian sat Sands down on the edge of the tub and got him to stay there, although he protested quite a bit.  
  
"I'm not a goddamn kid, you know, Jesus..." He muttered, brushing her away.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Tough guy, take off your shirt. I'm going to see how much peroxide we'll need." She said, digging through the medicine cabinet.  
  
Sands obeyed, grumbling about being treated like an infant.  
  
Trillian pulled out the full bottle of hydrogen peroxide and an old, faded towel from under the sink. She opened the drawer and found a pair of tweezers (handy for any bullet removal, Trillian thought, flinching), and a hell of a lot of gauze.  
  
Curse the world to hell, she thought irritably, sitting down next to him. It was bad, but he would live. It would hurt, but he would get over it.  
  
She hoped.  
  
(Okay, here's the deal. Does anyone have ANY CLUE how to write in italics?? Please Email me if you do! Thankies!  
  
-J. Sands) 


	9. Battle Scars Galore

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. I have bad luck when it comes to owning things. *Sighs*  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sheldon Sands."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Ouch! Uh...I work with the CIA."  
  
"Very Nice."  
  
This had been going on for a half hour, Trillian was asking basic, pointless questions, and Sands would answer them. Apparently it took his mind off the pain she was inflicting with the tweezers.  
  
"Last one..." She said, concentrating on it closely.  
  
"You said that bout the last one." Sands groaned, flinching.  
  
"Yeah, well, you can't see it, so I figured I can tell you whatever I want you to believe." Trillian said, wiping the wound with the peroxided cotton.  
  
"Just because I can't see, doesn't mean you can treat me like some goddamn–ow!" Sands exclaimed, unable to finish his sentence before the stinging in his arm...alias the bullet being pried out.  
  
"All done." She chirped, wrapping his upper arm in gauze. She stepped back to look at him, and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What?" Sands asked, confused.  
  
"You look like a mummy." She explained, a smile on her face.  
  
Sands didn't move, but looked overall grumpier than usual.  
  
Trillian sighed, but backed down.  
  
"I have to clean up your face a little." She said, a little uncertainly.  
  
"No." Sands said flatly.  
  
"You can't just run around, looking like that. I'll do it while you sleep if I have to. So I suggest, for the benefit of both of us, that you shut up, and don't move." Trillian said, aggravated.  
  
There was really no way out of it. If Sands made a break for it, there was only so long until he ran into something and she caught him. And then, she would do it anyway. So, Sands agreed, hesitantly, and Trillian grimaced as she set to work.  
  
Due to Sands' constant backing away, complaining about it being 'too damn cold', and Trillian's own nerves, it took longer than she hoped.  
  
"Done." Trillian said finally, flinging the bloody towel into the crash can. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
"Good. Now go away." Sands said, standing up and hobbling out of the bathroom, using his hands for guidance.  
  
"Why are you limping?" Trillian called after him, sticking her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, Maybe it's cuz I got three rounds of ammo in my fucking kneecap!" He snarled, his voice fading deeper into the house.  
  
Trillian bit her lip, a little hurt that he was being so bitter.  
  
"I can fix that!" She shouted, dashing after him with the tweezers.  
  
She found him on the deck, sprawled out in the same lawn chair as before,  
  
"I know you aren't sleeping, Sands." Trillian said, kicking his foot.  
  
He didn't respond, or move, for that matter.  
  
She sat down next to him, wondering if he was really asleep.  
  
The phone rang from the kitchen, and Trillian left Sands on the porch.  
  
"Hello?" Trillian said, glancing out the open sliding glass door.  
  
'It's Mona. Sorry I missed you last night, I stayed at Syd's house with the kids.'  
  
"No problem. Do you know when you'll get back?" Trillian asked.  
  
'No, sometime tonight. I can leave the kids here, if you think they'll bother you.'  
  
"Yeah, do that. Thanks again, Mona." She said.  
  
'No problem. Oh, and is this "friend" of yours of the male variety?' Her sister asked, giggling.  
  
"Shut up. I have to go." Trillian said, hanging up.  
  
She headed back out to the patio, sitting next to Sands.  
  
"Wake up." She ordered, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Sands demanded, moving his hands behind his head.  
  
"To take care of your leg." She said blankly.  
  
"Can you do it here? I–I don't want to walk anymore." Sands said, his voice containing a hint of...pleading? Was he pleading with her?  
  
"Yeah. Hang on, I'm going to get scissors."  
  
"Scissors? For what?" Sands asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Your pants. I can't work through them, you know." She snapped, standing up and heading to the kitchen. Sands sighed. He was in extreme pain, and had nothing to dull it.  
  
"Bring me a tequila!" He shouted into the kitchen.  
  
Trillian raised an eyebrow and looked in the cabinets under the counters. There was a lone bottle of tequila sitting there, and Trillian couldn't help but think that it was set there for a reason.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She called back, pulling it out. She brought the scissors and tequila back out to his little chair and handed him the bottle. He uncorked it with his teeth, spat the cork to the side, and swigged the booze.  
  
"Easy there, tiger." She said, cutting the cloth away from his knee.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Sands ordered, his speech slurred from the alcohol.  
  
"Alright, sorry." Trillian said, a smile on her face.  
  
It went well. In two minutes, the bullets were out, and so was Sands. He snored softly form his position on the chair. Trillian took the tequila from his tightly-clenched hand and poured a little on the wound to disinfect. It sizzled and she flinched, trying not to listen.  
  
She dragged his chair under the shaded area of the deck to protect him from the sun, and went inside to make lunch. 


	10. Make Me Pork!

**Guess what, everyone? I'm not dead! And I decided to keep writing! Kudos to me! Gets smacked by everyone for being stupid and self-centered  
  
Ow.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I love it all. :D  
  
This chapter is dedicated to muh best freend EVER: CL Curtis. She rocks all, people. Oh, and everyone who reviewed, you all rock too. And Johnny. And Keanu Reeves. Oh, and my mom, and my cat, and...  
  
(Five minute time lapse)  
  
...and my second grade math teacher, she's cool. Yeah. That's about it.**  
  
------  
  
Sands awoke slowly; only vaguely aware of the burning pain he was experiencing. His knee, his face, his arms...everything. There was no escaping it. The weird thing was, he didn't know if he was awake or asleep. He could hear everything around him...but he couldn't open his eyes to make sure. He sighed, and sat up. Definitely awake. And throbbing now, no less.  
  
Trillian heard movement outside, and she put down the carving knife she was using and wiped her hands on the dishtowel. She headed over to the door, and paused.  
  
"Sands?" She said cautiously, bracing herself for a smart-ass answer.  
  
"Yes?" He answered painfully.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Trillian asked.  
  
"Kind of." Sands replied truthfully.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Well, a lot. I mean, chicken, beef, pork—"  
  
"Pork?" Sands cut her off.  
  
"Yeah...that's what I said."  
  
"I..." he began, but started coughing. The air was so hot and dry, it was drying out his throat, and making him sweat.  
  
"How do you want it?" Trillian asked, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Pibil."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pibil." He said again.  
  
"Okay, how the hell—I mean, how do I make it?" She asked, biting her lip at her harshness.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I just order it." Sands said grumpily, leaning back in the chair. Unfortunately he leaned back too abruptly and fell out of the chair, hitting the terra cotta patio with a thud.  
  
Trillian's eyes widened with concern as she rushed forward to help him.  
  
Sands brushed her off angrily, and attempted to stand.  
  
"Get off!" He hissed when she tried to help his unsteady footing.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay! I was just trying to help!" Trillian said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't help me!" Sands shot at her, pushing past her and feeling for the door. It was open, and he stumbled inside, tripping over the 2-inch raised step. He uttered something like a growl and scrambled back to his feet, cursing.  
  
Finally, Trillian had enough with watching this guy hurt himself.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Yes." Sands said immediately, standing in a half-crouched position, his hands out for any hazards he might trip over.  
  
Trillian sighed and walked over, taking his hand and leading him gently to the living room. She sat him on the big, overstuffed couch, and sat next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked softly. He nodded.  
  
Trillian took a moment to study him as he leaned back, obviously exhausted. Once she had gotten him cleaned up, sunglasses aside, he was quite attractive. Sexy, even.  
  
_Trillian!_ She scolded herself. _That's wrong! He...ugh!  
_  
She shook her head, amused, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sands asked, almost uneasily.  
  
"To make you your pork." Trillian answered, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
-----  
  
**Mrow! Read and review, baby!**


	11. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Luckily I own nothing but Trillian. Rei and all her snappy dialogue belong to C.L. Curtis (who rocks, by the way).  
  
Dedication: C.L. Curtis, my best freend Mel (fer being so patient with me), and Johnny Depp (for being sexy). But I don't actually know Johnny Depp, but hey, it's worth a try, I think.  
**  
-----  
  
Twenty minutes, a slow Internet connection, and a few choice words later, Trillian waited for the printer to spit out the recipe for his pork. She hummed happily, walking to the kitchen and placing it on the counter.  
  
She pulled all the ingredients out and put them on the counter before reading the recipe over for the first time. Apparently it would take about ten hours to cook, time she didn't have. She sighed, then headed back to where Sands lay.  
  
"Sands?" She said, then realized that she was getting sick of calling him that. He lifted his head slightly, then lay it back down.  
  
"Mm?" He said, then coughed. Trillian frowned with...pity? She pitied him now...  
  
"Uh...it takes a long time for the pork to cook." She said, clearing her throat nervously. Why was she nervous? The truth was, she didn't know. She knew that this guy had been through hell and back in only about a day.   
  
"But...whenever you get it at some tortilla RIA, it's out in like...half an hour." Sands protested in his defense.  
  
"Well, they have the pork pre-simmered, I'm sure. I mean, heat lamps, you know?"   
  
"But..." Sands began again, lifting his head fully. He began coughing again, and Trillian shushed him.  
  
"Listen. Lie down, get rest. You need it." Trillian said, moving the couch cushion aside. Then a thought struck her, making her feel stupid for not thinking of it before.  
  
"Do you need to call someone? Anyone at all?" She asked lightly.  
  
"No..." Sands said slowly, shaking his head. "Wait. Yes." He said, seeming suddenly alert.   
  
Trillian nodded. "Okay. I'll go get the phone."  
  
------  
  
The phone call was a difficult one, mostly because Sands forgot that he couldn't dial until he had the phone in his hand.  
  
Trillian helped him dial, then left him alone to talk.   
  
Eavesdropping was not usually something she did. She wasn't nosy...but something made her want to hear this. She picked up the phone in the bedroom quietly, and heard it ring on the other end.  
  
Then, a voice. A woman's voice, in a clipped English accent. Trillian's blood ran cold.  
  
"Aurelia Sands. Make it quick."  
  
Trillian's mouth fell open, mostly out of shock.  
  
"Rei?" Sands' painful rasp cut through the silence.  
  
"Oh. You." Rei's already cool demeanor turned icy.   
  
"Thanks for sounding so enthusiastic. Love you too. What did I do?"  
  
"Do the words 'ballet recital' mean anything to you, luv? As in, the one you promised _my _daughter you'd be in attendance of last night?"  
  
"Shit, that was last night?" Sands said, and Trillian could just see him smacking his forehead.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Lina was absolutely crushed. How could you possibly forget, _Sheldon_?" She put a sarcastic emphasis on the word 'Sheldon'.  
  
"Don't, Rei, don't call me Sheldon." Sands snapped, obviously annoyed. Trillian bit her tongue to keep from snickering. _Sheldon?_ That was a banker name. Or a turtle. Not the kind of CIA badass you found in an alleyway with no eyes and eight rounds of ammo buried in his flesh.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, _Jeffrey_."  
  
Trillian furrowed her eyebrows. _Jeffrey? Like, giraffe, Jeffrey? What was this guy's NAME, anyway? Sheldon, Jeffrey, or Sands?_ She shook it off and waited for his reply, which came quickly after.  
  
"Alright, uber-bitch, you wanna know why I wasn't at Lina's recital? I was busy getting my eyes chopped out of their sockets by some psycho cartel leader." He snarled into the mouthpiece.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, before Rei found her voice.  
  
"The hell? Oh my God..." She swallowed, and Trillian could sense her change tones completely. "Where are you?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Uh..." Sands began, then shouted down the hall. "Trillian!"  
  
Trillian panicked and heard "Who the hell is--", before she hung up the phone quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" She called, an unfamiliar feeling of dread seeping into her stomach.  
  
"Where am I?" Sands called out.  
  
"Uh..." Trillian began, pausing. "Durango." She called back.  
  
"What?!? You took me all the fucking way to DURANGO?" He shouted, disbelieving. Then he started coughing again, and Trillian took the opportunity to dodge back into the bedroom and pick up the phone.  
  
The woman on the other line was still raging.  
  
"You're with a WOMAN!?!? Just a minute, sweetie...I'll get you your ice cream..." Trillian heard the tinny voice of a little girl in the background.  
  
_"Where's Daddy?"  
_  
"He's not here right now, Lina. Right now I need you to be a good girl and let Mummy have a very important talk on her phone..."  
  
Trillian gagged. Oh God...they have a kid! I've been having...oh GOD! Her eyes were wide with...what was it? Jealousy? She didn't know what to think. Sands was married. To the Ice-Queen, from what it sounded, although she was sure they were compatible...And they had a child. She almost kicked him out right there. But...what had she expected? She hadn't seen a ring, but he was most likely deep undercover..._He was married.  
_  
"Will you stop farting around with Catalina, please? I have no...fucking...eyes! I'm in another country, in some stranger's house. I need you down here, NOW."  
  
"Ah, moral support, honey? Sorry, I didn't mean that." Aurelia said, sounding truly apologetic. "Look, I'll get there ASAP, I promise. Just...hang in there, okay?"  
  
"Fuck you." Sands said shortly, hanging up.  
  
"Wait--I need directions!" Rei said, and Trillian jumped in.  
  
"Uh...hello?" She said uncertainly, hoping that the woman didn't realize she was listening in. "This is AFN Agent Trillian Montgomery."  
  
"Agent Aurelia Sands, CIA. Charmed, Mrs. Montgomery."  
  
"Oh, uh...It's Miss, actually." Trillian said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Not thinking too clearly right at the moment...I've just received quite a shock, actually--Lina, put that down!"  
  
Trillian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, yes. You need directions to the house, I imagine, you know, to get Sands--" She stopped, not sure if using the name 'Sands' worked at the moment. Well, it belonged to both of them, didn't it?  
  
"Well, unless I'm planning on asking every bloody person on the way from Austin to Durango--"  
  
_Sarcastic much?_ Trillian wondered, a cynical look finding its way across her face.   
  
"I...I suppose not." She stammered, then told her the address. Apparently Rei had paper handy, because she kept 'mmm-hmming' every few lines. Trillian saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and turned abruptly to look. Sands was stumbling down the hall, using his hands for guidance. When Trillian had given Rei all the directions, she hung up and stood to assist him.  
  
She turned into the hall to see Sands smash into a side table, sending it's contents crashing to the floor.  
  
"Oops." Sands uttered, before moving on, careful not to trip over anything.  
  
"Rei seems nice." Trillian commented, although it was the farthest thought from her mind.  
  
"Pfft." Sands said, although his expression softened considerably as he hobbled along. "Yeah, contrary to popular belief, I love her more than I let on." He said, and Trillian's heart sunk into her toes.   
  
"That's...great." She said, as Sands crashed into a door.  
  
"Do you need help?" She asked for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Only until I get there." Sands said, grimacing.  
  
"Get where?" Trillian asked, confused.  
  
"The john." Sands said bluntly.  
  
"Oh." Trillian said, suppressing a laugh.  
  
-----  
  
Review time! Mwahahaha...! 


	12. Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: The things you own end up owning you. Except Rei, who belongs to C.L. Curtis. (Damn it all! Damn it!)  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this whole chapter to me, for my hard work. Plus, I haven't ever gotten a dedication before! Nah, I'm just kidding. Actually, this is dedicated to C.L.Curtis (aka Chrysti) and Mel, who ROCK. Thanks guys, love ya always!  
**  
------------  
  
Later that evening, while Sands was downing his eighth bottle of water and Trillian was (still) simmering pork butt on the stove, the crunch of gravel was heard outside, and Sands looked up, startled.  
  
"Chill out." Trillian said, walking to the front door and throwing it open. She found herself face-to-face with Rei. She was stunningly beautiful, which made Trillian feel even more insignificant. She smiled painfully, and stepped back.  
  
"Come in." She said, motioning for her to come inside. She noticed the little girl holding Rei's hand, whom she assumed was Catalina.  
  
"Hello, honey!" She said, kneeling down to get a better look at the small child. She appeared about five, with very...blonde...hair. Trillian found that strange, but she just smiled.  
  
"You're pretty." Lina said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, uh, thank you!" Trillian said, smiling faintly at the compliment.  
  
"Agent Sands." She said, standing back up and facing Aurelia.  
  
"Yeah?" She heard from the other room.  
  
"No, not you." Trillian clarified, smiling.  
  
Rei offered a small smile, and when she spoke, Trillian received her second shock. Her voice was surprisingly soft, and upon closer inspection, Trillian could tell that she had been crying.   
  
"I should probably leave Lina here.." She said, motioning to the small child.  
  
"Oh, uh...you can't tell, I mean, he's wearing dark sunglasses." Trillian explained quietly.  
  
Rei nodded, and let go of her daughter's hand to push past Trillian into the other room.  
  
"Jeffey?" she asked in the same small voice.  
  
Sands' head jerked in the direction of Rei's voice, and he smiled faintly.  
  
"Hey, Rei." He said, his voice lacking its usual bite.  
  
Sands stood up, although it looked painful. Rei bit her lip, as a fresh wave of tears poured down her cheeks. She crossed the room slowly, coming to a stop about a foot in front of him. She pushed the hair back from his face gently, before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
Sands returned the hug, feeling Rei's tears against his face.   
  
"It's okay." He said reassuringly, soothingly. "It's okay."   
  
Trillian shifted uncomfortably, glancing impulsively at Rei's left hand...she saw the glint of gold on her wedding band. She looked down and saw Catalina, who was looking curiously up at her.  
  
"Why is Mummy crying?" She asked, tugging at Trillian's shirt.  
  
"I...she...I don't know, sweetie." She said, tucking Lina's long, blonde hair behind her ear. She turned her gaze back to Sands and Rei, who were still embracing each other. Rei's sobs were muffled against Sands' chest, and Sands' expression was unreadable, though she thought she saw a hint of remorse. Or was it sadness?  
  
Sands ran his hand through Rei's long, dark hair, whispering encouragingly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Aurelia. I'm okay." He said, smiling faintly.   
  
Rei stood back slightly, to look into what were once his eyes. All she could see were dark, unfriendly glasses. She remembered that they were once the eyes that comforted her when their mother died. She had been only fifteen, he nineteen, and yet he became her only guardian. It seemed ironic, that she would now be the guardian over him.  
  
She tried to smile back impulsively, before it occurred to her that he would not be able to see. Not now, not ever. She took his hand in hers, and placed it gently on her own cheek, and was unable to stop the new tears.  
  
"Oh, come on...don't go all soft on me." He said, still smiling. He found himself feeling a way toward her that he had yet to feel in over fifteen years...a closeness that was shattered by his joining of the CIA. He wasn't Jeffrey anymore...he became Agent Sands. He grew a shell, something that the real him couldn't even begin to show through. It pained him beyond reason to watch her go through the same thing, only four years later.  
  
Rei gave a short laugh through her tears, pushing Sands away playfully.  
  
"Oh, you're loving every minute of it, and you know it." She said, brushing away her tears.   
  
"You caught me." Sands said raising his hands, before brushing them off on his pants.  
  
Trillian, for the first time, realized how comical he looked, with one pant leg cut off, and his dark glasses.  
  
Lina began to get impatient, and wandered away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trillian asked, following her. The child went through the patio door, seeing the play set that Mona had for the kids, and scurrying over.  
  
Lina played on the swing set for a good ten minutes before Rei led Sands outside, sitting him at the table across from her. They talked softly, and Trillian didn't listen to what they were saying. She did, however, note the way that Sands seemed distracted by something...but she had no way of knowing what.  
  
Eventually Trillian joined them at the table, sitting next to Sands, perhaps farther away than she originally would have.  
  
Rei looked over at her, and smiled.  
  
"What, you allergic to him?" She asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"Uh...no." Trillian said, scooting in a bit with an apologetic smile.  
  
"What?" Sands asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind." Rei said to him, taking his hand again.   
  
Trillian couldn't help but feel excluded from the 'affection displays'. She had saved him, right? Where was the _love?_

It was beginning to get dark before Trillian was nagged with a question:  
  
"Do you and Lina plan on staying here tonight?" She asked Rei, nodding to the child on the swing set.  
  
Rei looked surprised at the suggestion, before promptly shaking her head.  
  
"I looked into a motel about fifteen minutes away," she responded.  
  
Sands immediately jerked to attention.  
  
"Hell no!" He said, then flinched when he heard Lina giggle madly from across the patio.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
  
"You want to stay at a motel?" Sands said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yuh-huh." Rei said, although it were perfectly obvious.  
  
"In _Mexico_."   
  
Rei looked at Trillian although it were some kind of test.  
  
"You're both welcome to stay here...my sister, she..." Trillian began, then stopped.  
  
Mona. Mona was supposed to come back today, she thought, her heart sinking.  
  
"...Has extra bedrooms." She finished, figuring her sister had decided to stay at Sydney's house again. It was typical, of course, for her to leave her house unattended forever...  
  
Rei looked at Lina, then Sands, and back to Trillian.  
  
"Okay. We'll stay here tonight." She said, nodding.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay in the guest bedroom, you and Sa--uh, Jeffrey can share the master, Lina can take the kid's room." Trillian said.  
  
Rei coughed, and Sands burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Trillian asked, confused.  
  
"Share...share? I'd rather sleep on the _couch_." Sands said, laughing even harder.  
  
Rei smacked her brother playfully on the wrist, before turning to Trillian, her eyes alight with silent laughter.  
  
"Are we all good on the fact that he's my big brother, luv?" she asked.  
  
Trillian gaped momentarily before mouthing silently.  
  
"But...your ring, Lina..."  
  
"I'm married to a man named David Carpenter! I keep my maiden name for undercover purposes. Catalina is Jeffrey's niece." She clarified.  
  
"...Okay, don't hit me, but you two fight like a married couple." Trillian laughed.  
  
"Sibling rivalry." Sands put in, pushing Rei from across the table.  
  
"Big time." Rei added, grinning.  
  
"But...your accent." She protested. There had been so many clues...so many things to make her think they were together...so many tiny things...  
  
"I moved to England when our mother died, lived there for three years." Rei explained.   
  
"He called you honey!"  
  
"You listened to our phone call?" Rei and Sands chimed simultaneously.  
  
"Duh." Trillian said, like it was standard.  
  
"I'm just...I swear to God, I thought you were married." Trillian said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"No," Rei shook her head. "He's free for the taking."  
  
Sands grinned.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm crippled. Isn't that ironic?" He said bluntly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll learn to use it to your advantage," Rei teased. "It's already given you an excuse to make a new lady friend."  
  
"Friend. Friend!" Sands said, his grin fading, and what looked like...no, he wasn't blushing. Trillian's face lit up with a smile, and a genuine look of surprise.  
  
"That doesn't look like sunburn, bro." Rei said, shaking her head.  
  
"Shut up." Sands said, scowling.  
  
Rei smiled knowingly, as she leaned across the table to whisper to her brother in a tone only audible to him.  
  
"The least you could do after she took care of you is take her out for dinner. After you get used to the.." She broke off, leaving him to fill in the very obvious blank.  
  
"Fuck you, Rei." Sands said, shaking his head, "fuck you."  
  
With that, he stood up, stretched, and felt around until he got inside.   
  
Trillian smiled over to Rei and stood up as well, heading inside to help Sands not run into anything.  
  
He was sitting on the couch, and Trillian found it miraculous that he knew his way around that part of the house already. She shook it off, and sat down next to him.   
  
"I thought you were married." She said truthfully.  
  
"Do I seem like the kind of guy who can stay committed to something?" Sands asked her seriously, his blank stare still straight ahead.  
  
"I don't know...I mean, I just met you." Trillian said, shrugging lightly.  
  
Sands smiled, but said nothing.  
  
"You tired?" Trillian asked, and he nodded.  
  
"I figured as much. Let's get you off to bed, then." She said, helping him up.  
  
"Alone, right?" He asked, with what sounded like hopefulness.  
  
"Yeah, alone." Trillian said, shaking her head.  
  
"Damn." Sands said, grinning again.  
  
"Fuck you..._Sheldon_."  
  
----  
  
**R&R!  
  
Oh yeah...Most of Rei's crap is written by Chrysti...so...bleaurgh.**


	13. Confusion and Utter Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Trillian (and Catalina!). I wish I owned Sands...that would be nice.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to...Chrysti. And Mel. And Johnny Depp again.**  
  
------  
  
Trillian awoke to the smell of breakfast frying on the stove. Her head ached, and for a moment, she couldn't remember where she was.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and jumped. Sands was lying next to her, his breathing steady and calm. Trillian froze.  
  
_Oh God...what did I do?_ She thought frantically. She lay still for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. She couldn't remember...  
  
Sands stirred, and Trillian lifted her hand from his naked chest. She pulled it back, noting the position they were in.  
  
He was lying on his back, one hand resting on his stomach, and one lying on the bed next to him. She lay facing him, her other arm under the pillow.  
  
She was practically on top of him. _Good god._  
  
Trillian heard the patter of footsteps in the hall, and Rei threw open the bedroom door with a bright smile.  
  
"Breakfast is..." Rei stopped, surveying the scene she had walked in on before she turned on heel, "that way." She gave a short nod. "I think I'll go get some." With that, she was gone.  
  
Sands groaned.  
  
"Five minutes." He said sleepily, pulling his pillow over his tousled hair.  
  
Trillian was not amused. She pushed the sheet off, and was very relieved that she was wearing something half decent. An oversized T-shirt was considered half-decent to her, anyway. She could only pray that Sands was clothed as well. She got out of bed and tore the sheets off.  
  
Sands groaned in protest, which was muffled by the feather pillow on his face. He rolled over, sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed. He hung his head low, so all Trillian could see was his muscular back.  
  
She nearly collapsed with relief. Sands was wearing boxers, meaning that chances were that nothing happened.  
  
"I need clothes." Sands said suddenly, as though he had just remembered that it was illegal to walk around naked.  
  
"I'll try and find you something." Trillian said, going into Mona's walk-in closet. Despite the fact that Mona usually ended up keeping all her ex-boyfriend's clothes, there wasn't anything in the closet but frilly pink shirts. Trillian sighed in frustration.  
  
A shrill beeping noise was heard somewhere in the other room, then Rei's frantic footsteps as she searched for her pager.  
  
_"My head hurts, Mummy!"_ Lina's small voice called out, and her mother shushed her.  
  
"Mine too!" Sands called, standing up and stretching. Trillian glanced over in his direction, trying not to notice how toned his body was...she continued to look for clothing for him, moving aside a bunch of dresses.  
  
"I...I can't find anything." Trillian said, throwing some Gucci shirt back on a hanger after it had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Fuck it." Sands said, waving it away and heading out to the kitchen. Trillian followed closely, noticing how Sands didn't need guidance to get down the hall anymore.  
  
"But my head hurts!" Lina shouted persistently, stamping her little foot.  
  
"Mine _too_!" Sands said, slamming his fist on the counter.  
  
Rei tutted, bending over and kissing Lina on the top of the head, then walking over to Sands and kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"There. You're both better now." She said, smiling and heading back over to the stove.  
  
"Gee thanks, Mom." Sands said, grinning widely.  
  
"Why is uncle Sheldon not wearing a shirt?" Lina piped up, sticking her fingers in her mouth.  
  
"Stop sucking on your fingers, Catalina!" Rei scolded, and the stovetop erupted into flames. The fire alarm began to wail, and soon after, Rei's beeper.  
  
"Oh, good Lord!" She shrieked, sinking to the floor in hysterical sobs. Lina began to cry, wailing louder and louder. Trillian was busy trying to extinguish the fire that had engulfed breakfast and was spreading to the countertop.  
  
The only one that seemed to be benefiting from all this was Sands, who was leaning against the counter, a vague look of amusement littering his handsome features.  
  
Trillian got the fire out, which consumed whatever Rei had planned for them to eat. The fire alarm stopped wailing, and Rei's beeper (which had been clipped to the back of her Winnie-the-Pooh pajamas) was crushed flat. Lina still sobbed softly, and Sands still looked amused. Trillian looked around the kitchen hopefully.  
  
"Anyone up for Ihop?" 


	14. Bad News and Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ihop, Agent Sands, or any other crap like that. I own Trillian and Lina.  
  
Dedication: To whoever invented the smiley face pancake. :D  
**  
------------  
  
The house seemed to calm down considerably. There was no shouting, crying, screaming, or gunshots, and Trillian felt tranquil for the first time in days.  
  
"I don't have any clothes." Sands commented, hopping up on the counter and swinging his feet slightly.  
  
"I brought you some, they're in the car." Rei said, obviously feeling better now that the beeping had stopped for good.  
  
"_Now_ you tell me..." Sands muttered, crossing his arms across his bare chest.  
  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside, Uncle Sheldon?" Lina asked, her innocent eyes wide.  
  
"_Uncle Sheldon_ can't see without them, sweetie." Rei cut in before Sands could speak, a warning tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh." Lina said, her tiny lips in a wide 'O' of understanding.  
  
Trillian smiled knowingly, but said nothing.  
  
"I'll go get your stuff, Jeffey...I'll be back in a second." Rei said, heading out the front door to her car.  
  
"What am I, your fucking kid?" Sands snapped, annoyed.  
  
"No!_ I_ am. _I'm_ her fuckin' kid!" Lina shouted, although she obviously had no idea what she just said.  
  
Sands smiled, but Rei wasn't around to hear his swearing lessons.  
  
"Don't say that again, okay, Lina?" Trillian said, amused. She kneeled down next to the small girl, admiring how adorable she was in her little Oshkosh overalls and flowered shirt. Her blonde hair was plaited into two braids, each hung to her shoulders.  
  
Lina hugged Trillian's neck with a big smile.  
  
"Okay." She whispered, like it was a big secret that only the two of them could know about.  
  
Rei came back into the front door as the phone rang, and Trillian stood up.  
  
"I'll get it." She called, and Lina walked over to Sands and poked his bare leg. Sands grinned, and then growled fiercely as he picked the girl up by the back of her overalls and sat her on the counter next to him. She giggled, and Trillian smiled.  
  
Trillian picked up the phone, tucking her long, brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She said, glancing back at Sands and Lina. Lina was standing behind him on the countertop, doing something to his hair. Sands was tolerating it, but Trillian could tell that it wasn't his preferred pastime.  
  
"—illian?" She heard, the voice female, and frantic.  
  
"Yes?" Trillian said, her pleasant tone taking on a slight note of concern.  
  
"This is Sydney. I...I don't know..." The voice broke off, and Trillian spoke up.  
  
"What? What is it, Sydney?" She questioned.  
  
"Mona. Mona! She's dead, Trillian, she was in a car wreck on the way back home!"  
  
"What? That...isn't possible. Are you sure?" Trillian said, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sure...the police found my number on her cell phone, and called me. Both of the kids were with her!" Sydney screamed, hysterical.  
  
"No...oh my God..." Trillian said, her wide brown eyes filling with tears. Her sister, her two nephews...  
  
"Trillian, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Calm down...Sydney, what happened?"  
  
In the background, Trillian could hear the noises that Sands and Lina were making had stopped, and she turned to look. Catalina was no longer there; she was sitting on the couch across the hallway. Sands was listening intently, trying to get whatever information he could. His hair was twisted in what looked like a child's rendition of braids, but Trillian was in no mood to laugh.  
  
"She said she was going home, with both the kids, she was sick or something. She said she had to get home, she left in such a rush..." Sydney broke off, sobbing. Trillian tried to think...Sydney was Mona's best friend since high school, so it was no wonder she was so upset.  
  
"She...oh, Syd, I don't know what to think. Mona..."  
  
"I have to go, the police told me just to call and let you know. I'm so sorry, Trillian."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone.  
  
Trillian did the same, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Sands spoke up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, his voice unsure. It was not like him, that voice...not from what Trillian had seen, at least.  
  
"My sister..." Trillian began, but she couldn't go on. She stood before Sands, like a soul waiting to be judged, and she broke down. Sands walked over, and looked down on her with his sightless eyes.  
  
Trillian's head was bowed, and she stood straight, the tears flowing freely, and her shoulders heaved gently with every sob.  
  
Sands took her in his arms, his comforting arms, and he held her. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly with remorse for her sister, and her sister's children. They were all so young, they didn't...they didn't deserve to die. But who did?  
  
"She didn't have to die...oh God...she didn't have to die." Trillian said, her voice choked and her chest tight.  
  
Sands quieted her, and she continued to cry...and Rei never entered the room to break them apart, Catalina didn't say a word. Trillian, standing there, her arms around him...and Sands stroking her hair, and dulling the pain of her loss.  
  
------  
  
Trillian sat at the old, faded yet clean table at Ihop, staring into her cup of coffee. It smelled good, and she needed it, yet she couldn't drink it.  
  
Rei cleared her throat nervously, tapping the table with the dented spoon, and Sands was sitting on the inside of the booth, leaning up against the wall. Lina colored her already mutilated kids' placemat, getting crayon shavings everywhere.  
  
"What do you want, honey?" Rei said finally, breaking the awful silence.  
  
"What do they have?" Lina asked for the eighth time, not looking up from her masterpiece.  
  
"Well, they have the smiley pancake, I know you like that...and a waffle with fruit on it..."  
  
"That smiley thing is dumb." Lina said shortly, like she knew it all.  
  
"Okay, what do you want, then, sweetheart?" Rei asked, and Trillian was surprised that there was still patience in her voice.  
  
"Read them to me again." Lina demanded, still coloring.  
  
"God, I've memorized that damn menu. Just pick something, will you?" Sands snapped, and Lina looked up, startled.  
  
"_Jeffrey!_" Rei said in surprise, and Catalina began to cry. Trillian continued to stare into her aromatic coffee.  
  
_I'm the reason they're fighting. I am that reason. Mona is dead, and now they are fighting.  
_  
These thoughts crowded Trillian's mind as the Mexican waitress wandered over.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to _eye-hop_. What can I get for ju?" She said in a thick accent, a bored look on her face.  
  
Rei ordered for Lina, Sands, and herself, and then the waitress rounded on Trillian.  
  
"And for ju?" She said shortly.  
  
"Oh...uh...nothing for me, thanks."  
  
Lina continued to color after the waitress disappeared, and Sands drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
Rei coughed into her napkin, obviously very uncomfortable.  
  
"One more day." Trillian said suddenly, picking up her coffee and taking a sip.  
  
"What?" Sands asked, jerking his head upright again.  
  
"I wish she had just one more day." Trillian said again, shrugging as she put down her cup. Sands shook his head, but didn't comment.  
  
"She isn't coming back, Trill." Rei said, surprising Trillian with the nickname. She had only known her for...well, about a day.  
  
"I know...I just...wish I could have talked to her one more time. To say goodbye." Trillian said, shrugging slightly. She took another sip of coffee, and realized that it tasted dull and flavorless.  
  
Lina picked up her drawing and showed it to Trillian.  
  
"Look what I did." She said, smiling widely at her.  
  
"It's very beautiful." Trillian said, nodding.  
  
"Look, Uncle Sheldon." Lina said, flapping it around. Sands nodded blankly.  
  
"You're not _looking_! Look!" Lina insisted, throwing it at him. Sands brushed it away, and rubbed his forehead wearily.  
  
"Lina, honey, stop that." Rei said, taking the menu back and putting it back in front of the small child.  
  
"Okay." She said, nodding and continuing to color.  
  
Breakfast passed in silence, except for the clatter of silverware. Rei kept her eyes down, and Sands focused on his food. Catalina seemed oblivious to it all, too busy getting whipped cream and syrup everywhere to notice.  
  
Trillian finished her coffee, and sat back in her seat, still staring at nothing. The check came and went, and still nobody said a word.  
  
Lina finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why were you crying, Trillian?" She asked her once they had gotten to Rei's Mercedes Benz. Trillian had no clue what to say.  
  
"I...I don't know. I just felt like crying." She said fretfully, climbing into the backseat next to Catalina. Sands was in the front, his arm propped against the door.  
  
"Crying is for babies." The child responded, obviously forgetting that she had spent most of her time doing exactly that.  
  
Rei got in and shut the door, but didn't start the car right away.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked finally, sighing.  
  
"No. But thank you for asking." Trillian said, her voice not showing any sign of sarcasm.  
  
Sands snorted, but otherwise stayed quiet.  
  
Lina tugged on Trillian's sleeve.  
  
"I have to go potty." She said, her eyes big.  
  
Rei shook her head and started the car.  
  
"We'll be home soon, you can go when we get there." Trillian said, nodding reassuringly.  
  
"But I hafta go _now_." Lina insisted as Rei drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"You can wait, Lina." Rei snapped.  
  
"No I can't!" Lina said, and began to cry. At this, Sands lost it.  
  
"Make her shut the fuck up!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the windowsill, frightening the little girl further.  
  
Trillian tried to comfort her, but she was too hysterical to listen.  
  
"Shut up!" Sands shouted back at Lina, who wailed even louder.  
  
"That's just _great_, Sheldon! Real effective way of getting my daughter to stop crying! I hope you're happy now!" Rei shot at him, and he shook his head.  
  
"You shut up too, I'm getting tired of listening to you." Sands retorted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Trillian was barely listening to all this. It all seemed vague as she stared out the car window. Everything slowed down, nothing seemed real. Even after they reached the house. Everything happened in slow motion.  
  
She went into Mona's bedroom, looking around. Everything...it reminded her of her sister. Her poor sister, who died at only twenty-seven...she had two kids, a house...and now she was gone.  
  
Trillian sat on the bed, feeling nothing but cold, harsh guilt. If she had insisted that Mona had come home when they spoke on the phone, maybe...she shook her head.  
  
She lay down on the bed, hugging the other pillow to her chest. She wished that Mona was alive, and there to tell her what to do...  
  
Another thought came to her at that moment. Rei. What if Rei took Sands back to the states? She couldn't handle another loss like that...but Trillian was so confused. Did she love him? Obviously she did, but did he love her back? If not, what had happened in the kitchen that morning? And the night before?  
  
Trillian stopped for a moment. She had forgotten about the night before. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember? Did she want to?  
  
So many questions nagged at her mind...so many that she began to doze, and the weight was lifted from her shoulders for the time being.  
  
----

**Mmmm...and the plot thickens (or so they say). What did happen the night before? Will Rei take Sands back to America? Will I get any reviews? Find out next week...or tomorrow...**


	15. Broodish Realities

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spongebob, don't own the Rugrats, don't own Sands.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to the lady whose kids I baby-sit for, for letting me watch the movie once the kids fell asleep. That's where I got most of the inspiration for this chapter.**

---------  
  
The sun was beginning to set when Trillian awoke, sending dark orange hues through the window shades. The faint voices of Lina, Rei, and occasionally Sands floated through the closed door, making Trillian feel horrible for just abandoning them. Yet, she didn't want to get up. She could have just lied there forever, feeling sorry for herself.  
  
She rolled out of bed, taking her shoes (which she had been sleeping in) off and setting them next to the dresser. She yawned, and then stood up, going into the bathroom. She fixed her messy hair and washed up, then went out to face whoever wanted a confrontation, probably Sands.  
  
She walked down the hall, seeing Rei and Sands in the kitchen, and Lina watching TV in the living room across the hall; the flimsy, windowed doors closed.  
  
"Well, good evening, Sleeping Beauty!" Rei chirped when she saw Trillian, smiling widely.  
  
"Hi, Rei." Trillian said smiling gratefully for the lack of attitude and sarcasm on Rei's part.  
  
Sands turned his head to acknowledge her presence, but other than that, stayed quiet.  
  
Trillian pulled a chair out from the dining room set, taking a seat slowly. Sands shuffled his feet, and Rei cleared her throat.  
  
"Mummy, Spongebob's over!" Lina shouted loudly, then saw Trillian. She ran to the doors and threw them open, and dashed to where she sat. She threw her arms around her waist, hugging her as tight as she could.  
  
"Hi, Lina." Trillian said, stroking her blonde hair.  
  
"How are you doing?" The child asked, standing up straight again.  
  
"I'm doing better, thanks." Trillian said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That's good." Lina said, nodding in approval. Then the tinny music on the TV signaled Lina's loss of attention.  
  
"Uh-oh, I gotta go watch Rugrats!" She said, sprinting back to the living room and closing the doors.  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
"She really likes you." She said, impressed. "Usually she doesn't warm up to people that quickly."  
  
"Hmmm." Was all Trillian said, resting her elbow on the table and staring off into space.  
  
"Jeffrey and I spoke...and...we thought it would be best that we go back to Texas." Rei said finally, her tone apologetic.  
  
Trillian's entire body felt like it had been submerged in ice water.  
  
"Back to America?" Trillian said, standing up slowly.  
  
"I mean...we don't want to be in your hair anymore...it's got to be stressful for you." Rei said gently.  
  
"But I...don't mind the company." Trillian said, wanting to shout _'Please, don't leave me alone here! Can't you see I'm suffering?'  
_  
"I think it would be best for you, best for Jeffrey." Rei said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Sands hadn't spoken this whole time; he was busy looking sullen and broody.  
  
"...So, Lina and I will leave tomorrow morning. It's a seven hour drive, so we should leave early." Rei added.  
  
"W-what about Jeffrey?" Trillian stammered, looking over at him, confused.  
  
"He'll stay here with you, of course. Unless you're too sick of him, then we'll get him out of here." Rei said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Oh. I mean, okay." Trillian said, nodding. "It'll get really quiet around here, though...are you sure you don't want to stay with us a few more days?"  
  
"I...I don't know, Trill. I only brought enough for Lina and I to wear for another day or so."  
  
"Just one more day, Aurelia." Sands finally said, turning his head in her direction.  
  
Trillian froze. Just one more day...those words stung her.  
  
"Well...okay." Rei said, nodding. "Just until Thursday, though." She added.  
  
Today is Tuesday already...Trillian thought. The Day of the Dead was on a Sunday. Sands had been living with her for two days already.  
  
"It's settled, then." Trillian said, smiling. It wasn't her that was smiling...it was a stranger with her face. Not real emotion.  
  
Sands walked to the sliding patio door, fumbled for the handle, found it, pulled it open, and went outside. Rei and Trillian watched him get to a patio chair and lay on it, all without much trouble.  
  
Rei went over and closed the door behind him, then pulled up a chair at the table, gesturing Trillian to sit down.  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister, Trill, I really am. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, believe me. Our mother...and when Jeffrey called, and I heard what happened...I almost lost him, too, Trillian." Rei said sympathetically.  
  
"I know...I just wish...God, there's so much...both her kids were in the car as well, Rei. I don't have anyone left." Trillian said hollowly.  
  
"You have us." Rei said, gesturing to Lina, who was calmly watching television, then Sands, whom she assumed had fallen asleep. "And I know that doesn't seem like much. But we'll stick together, and we'll make it through this."  
  
Trillian searched Rei's face, and all she saw was kindness there. Kindness, and sympathy.  
  
The door to the living room flew open.  
  
"Mummy, I have a_ head-ake_." She said, rubbing the side of her head furiously.  
  
"She's been complaining about that all day, even when you were asleep." Rei said, frowning in bewilderment, standing up and heading over.  
  
Trillian pursed her lips.  
  
"Maybe she has a cold or something." She said, shrugging as she stood up and went outside.  
  
Sands lay there, unmoving.  
  
"You know, if you died, I probably wouldn't know it." She said, sitting on the side of his chair.  
  
"Better be nice to me, then." Sands said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
"Have I been anything but?" Trillian protested.  
  
"No comment."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I saved your life!"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"And you're being ungrateful."  
  
"It's in my nature to do so."  
  
"Well...fine."

"Fine."

"That's what I said."

With that, they both started to laugh.

----

R&R!


	16. Digging up the Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own HBO, the AFN, the CIA, or Brad Pitt. That would be nice though, wouldn't it?  
  
Dedication: To everyone who has reviewed, read, and/or thought about reviewing my fic. You guys motivate me to keep writing, you all rock!**  
  
-----  
  
Rei sat at the small table, having situated Catalina back in the other room, watching her television show. She held her forehead in her hands, finally hit with the shock of everything that had happened in the last few days. Her big brother, who she had looked up to her entire life, was now blind. The woman who had rescued him...her sister had just passed away. Everything seemed like some sick little soap opera on HBO.  
  
She jumped when Trillian opened the door, leading Jeffrey back into the house.  
  
"It's fucking freezing in here." He said, frowning.  
  
"The air's on. I'll turn it off once you get situated." Trillian replied, leading, apparently, by voice.  
  
"Where're you going?" Rei asked casually, lifting her head.  
  
"Shower." Sands said blankly, and kept walking.  
  
"Oh." Rei said, lowering it again.  
  
Trillian led Sands into the bathroom, once again ignoring the bright pink interior.  
  
"Okay. I'm putting a towel for you on the counter. It's a self- explanatory shower...knob up, cold water, knob down, hot water. Pull it to turn it on, push it for off. Got it?" Trillian asked.  
  
"I don't know...sounds tough." Sands said, shaking his head.  
  
"I have faith that you can run a shower." She said, smiling.  
  
"Only if you say so." Sands said, shrugging.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, then." Trillian said, heading for the door.  
  
"You're not going to leave, are you? You're going to sit there and watch me, real still-like." Sands said, some crazy southern accent in his voice.  
  
"How did you know?" Trillian asked, mocking a gasp.  
  
"Call it intuition."  
  
"That's nice. And no, I wasn't planning on hiding out here to watch you bathe." Trillian said, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
_"Liar!"_ Sands called through the closed door. Trillian smiled and shook her head, heading back into the kitchen.  
  
Rei looked up when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hey." She said, smiling painfully.  
  
"What's up?" Trillian asked, opening the fridge for a bottle of water. She offered one to Rei, who refused.  
  
"Nothing...it's just been a long couple of days."  
  
"I know the feeling." Trillian said, smiling.  
  
"I can't help but feel horrible for Jeffrey...Did he tell you what happened?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"No...I mean, I figured his eyes didn't just get sick of him and run away, but I never really thought about it." Trillian said, shrugging and opening the bottle of water.  
  
"What he told me was that he was on an assignment, which is total crap, because the last assignment he finished was an essay in seventh grade. But that's what he said. Anyway, he was caught spying on some drug lord or something. They...well...you can guess the rest." Rei said, shivering slightly.  
  
Trillian gaped.  
  
"What did they do to him? I mean...you know what I mean."  
  
"Dentist's drill, luv." Rei said, nodding.  
  
Trillian mouthed wordlessly in shock.  
  
"They...oh my God."  
  
"I know. But that isn't the worst part..." Rei said, pausing to make sure that Lina was still watching her show in the other room. Trillian leaned in impulsively, and Rei lowered her voice.  
  
"He was awake when they did it. Completely awake. The held the poor thing down, and cut out his eyes." Rei finished, a look of utter revulsion on her face.  
  
"...What about the bullets?" Trillian asked, remembering the one in his arm, and three or so in his thighs.  
  
"Well, Jeffey wasn't done with them, obviously. They let him go on the streets, and this little boy...I don't know how, but he got this kid to help. Took him to where the end of the assignment would be. He killed a few of the cartel's men there, and that's when he got shot."  
  
"But...I found him in an alley. How did he get there?"  
  
"This is the funny part. I know the whole ordeal is horrible, but it's comical. This little boy, he was about ten. He knocked Jeffrey out with something big, and stole all his stuff. Guns, ammo, cash, everything. He even got his belt buckle. Those little buggers can't be trusted, you know?" Rei said, shrugging.  
  
"Good _night_." Trillian said, shuddering. Mugged? By a little boy? In any other sense, it would have been vaguely amusing. But here it was wrong.  
  
"Eh?" Rei asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. An expression I use, that's all."  
  
"Ah."  
  
------  
  
Trillian turned the air down and went over to the fridge, hungry. The pork was in there, in a Tupperware.  
  
"Did you finish prepping his...eh...pibil?" Trillian asked Rei.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you didn't mind. Jeffey...he always loved it. I used some of your achiote, though." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's no problem. I thought I was going to have to finish it." Trillian said, smiling faintly and pushing it aside. She got everything she would need to make sandwiches, and dumped it all on the counter.  
  
"You want one?" She asked Rei, and she stood up.  
  
"Here, I'll help. Dinner for all, you know?" Rei said, grinning and walking to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
For nearly half an hour they talked and prepared food for everyone, reminiscing about old times.  
  
"—My mom didn't want me in law enforcement, because that's how my dad passed away." Trillian said, shaking her head. "I mean, there's good reason there to be paranoid, right? But not so much that I'm gonna turn down a perfectly good job with the AFN."  
  
"I can get that. But then, how long did you work for the old AFN?" Rei asked, completing the last sandwich that needed to be made.  
  
Trillian got out a plate for them all before replying.  
  
"Since I was like, twenty, so a good twelve years. That's when I took a bullet to the side and was honorably discharged."  
  
Sands walked through the kitchen in a novelty t-shirt and khakis, looking very clean indeed.  
  
"Oy, Jeffey. Did you know Trill was in the AFN?" Rei asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
"No. That's nice." Sands said unenthusiastically as he sat at the table. Trillian could blame him, the guy worked for the fucking CIA, for Christ's sake.  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at him, obviously advantage of the fact that he couldn't see.  
  
"Is she making faces at me?" Sands asked Trillian pointedly.  
  
"I'm not gonna play the medium, kay?" Trillian replied, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Jeffey, she's not gonna play the _medium_." Rei teased.  
  
"Whatever." Sands muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Look at you, you're all clean...that's a switch." Rei said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in Trillian's direction.  
  
"Guess what, Rei? You're not as funny as you think you are." Sands said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Just then, the doors to the living room flew open suddenly.  
  
"Mummy, the TV is broked." She said, tugging at Rei's sleeve, her fingers in her mouth again.  
  
"Take your hand out of your mouth, _right now_." Rei said, following the child into the other room to see what was wrong with the TV.  
  
Trillian walked to the table and sat down across from Sands, who (if he could still see) seemed as though he was peering intently at the table.  
  
"You okay?" Trillian asked him quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Sands said shortly, nodding.  
  
"You don't sound okay." Trillian said truthfully.  
  
"Look, I'm fucking okay. I don't need a goddamn nanny, got it?" He snapped, standing and heading for outside again.  
  
"I..." Trillian began, but he was gone. Suddenly she got so irritated that she followed him out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
He stood leaning against the wall, his back to her. She walked up to him steadily, not allowing any room for hesitation.  
  
"Now listen to me. I'm not going to play your little games anymore, got that? I don't read minds, and I can't know what you need unless you tell me. So I suggest you have a little faith that I'm not trying to baby you, okay?" She said, her voice not too loud, not too soft. It was steady, and surprised even her.  
  
Sands didn't speak for a moment, and Trillian tried not to think about why.  
  
She saw Rei go back into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it for the time being.  
  
Sands turned his head in Trillian's direction, then took his weight off the wall, coming face-to-face with her, only about three inches away. He was only about an inch taller, which made Trillian wonder why he seemed so intimidating.  
  
"I don't know what you're expecting to hear from me, okay? Some speech on how I've got feelings all bottled up inside, like some troubled kid? I have a piece of news you can alert the press about, sugar butt. I don't. So quit while you're ahead, alright?" He said, his voice dangerously quiet, but strong.  
  
"What now, Mr. Big-n-Tough? Are you going to tell me you don't need your eyes to see? You going to walk on water for me? I'm looking for a miracle, Jeffrey." Trillian replied sharply.  
  
"Sorry, baby, it's my off day." Sands retorted. "And you know something else? I bet you're ugly."  
  
"Maybe, but you'll never know it, will you? And you're not exactly Brad Pitt, either." Trillian said, even more in his face than before.  
  
"That's a real shame, especially considering that's exactly how I want to look, huh? I should really look into botox or something."  
  
"You're impossible. I can't believe I even _try _and act civil towards you." Trillian whispered harshly.  
  
"Yeah, me neither. That's the problem." Sands replied, his expression softening very slightly.  
  
"What? That I think that maybe even the slightest amount of patience can cause you to act half-decent?"  
  
"I don't know. Is that what you think?" Sands asked, and Trillian realized her lips were only an inch away from his. He smelled good, like mint and aftershave.  
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully.  
  
Sands didn't speak; he only waited for some kind of elaboration on Trillian's part.  
  
"I don't know what else you want to hear." Trillian said, before realizing that was what he had said only moments before.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Sands said with feigned thoughtfulness.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Trillian said, then with a fleeting glance, turned and headed back into the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, Lord, you were so close!" Rei groaned, bringing her head down on the counter jokingly.  
  
"To what? Tearing each other limb from limb?"  
  
"No! You almost kissed him, I could see it!"  
  
"Don't give me that, it never crossed my mind." Trillian lied, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh. And, oh look! It's a piggy, there it goes, flying across...oh, and you've missed it." Rei said sarcastically, pointing out the kitchen window.  
  
"That's mean..." Trillian said, pouting, then breaking into a grin.  
  
"He fancies you, you know." Rei said matter-of-factly, nodding.  
  
"So maybe it's true, maybe he isn't Mr. Vain after all." Trillian said, with mock-shock.  
  
"Nah, I told him how gorgeous you were...that's when he figured he'd put up with you."  
  
At this, Trillian blushed furiously.  
  
"That's...ah. You should have said that I was an ugly old hag, then we would have known how vain he was." Trillian laughed, and Rei nodded.  
  
"You know, I should have. That would have been interesting." She said, shrugging.

---------  
  
**Review me, baby!**


	17. Take One Down, and Pass it Around

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Chrysti, because I took her extreme bluntness and smashed it all into Rei's head. So, look, Chrysti! Rei is as blunt as you are! Yay! Oh, and I'm still peeved at Fear Factor. :P  
  
Oh, and Amy Acker, whose portrayal of a drunken Fred on an episode of the series Angel provided MUCH of Chrysti's inspiration for Rei.  
  
At least, in this chapter.**  
  
------  
  
Dinner was no longer an organized thing in Trillian's mind, something she would have to get used to. Sands didn't like schedules, so he ate whenever he felt like it. Rei liked to keep a pattern for Lina's sake. So, everyone just ate whenever they got hungry.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Rei asked for the twentieth time.  
  
"He gets annoying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it drives me crazy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I don't like to be driven crazy."  
  
"You should give him a chance." Rei said, taking a sip of her water thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know...it's strange, I just...he seems to want to be left alone. That's all."  
  
"He does."  
  
"Okay, so how am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the one that wants to hook up with him. I'm just his sister."  
  
"Uh, actually, I don't want to hook up with him. That's why we're having this conversation, remember?" Trillian protested.  
  
"Oh yeah. So?"  
  
"Don't start with the 'so' thing again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
This had been going on for a while.  
  
"What do you like about him?"  
  
Trillian stopped, thinking slowly.  
  
"...He's...cute?" She guessed.  
  
"Okay, that's a start. You think he's cute. That's reason _enough_ to love him!"  
  
"In whose book?"  
  
"Well, in mine! Tell me the honest truth here, if some big, ugly fat guy with a great personality asked you to marry him, would you say yes?"  
  
"I don't know, that's not a fair question!"  
  
"Exactly! You'd say no. And...why?"  
  
"Don't tell me what I'd do!"  
  
"So you would marry him?"  
  
"Who, Jeffrey or the fat guy?"  
  
"I don't know, the fat guy."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Jeffrey?"  
  
"Probably not." Trillian lied.  
  
Rei sighed, having thought that she'd finally caught her.  
  
"I'm not giving up on this, just know that." She said, finishing off her water.  
  
"Uh-huh. So, hypothetically, say I married him. Then what? He can't see, I mean, he's never even seen my face."  
  
"You think about the negative too much. Concentrate on the positive, Trill!" Rei said, exasperated.  
  
"The fact that your brother has no eyes is a pretty big negative." Trillian reasoned.  
  
"I guess. But don't put it like that, it still creeps me out." Rei said, shivering.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. But you'll marry him, then?" Rei asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" Trillian said, disbelieving that someone could be this blunt.  
  
"Okay, I'll drop it." Rei said, raising her hands defensively.  
  
"Good. Look who's coming." Trillian said, looking over Rei's shoulder, out the patio door.  
  
Rei turned her head to look in time to see Sands slide the door open.  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd locked that. Damn." Trillian said, snapping.  
  
"You're not funny, either." He said, sitting at the table.  
  
"Really? That was my choice career, too. Stand-up comedian." Trillian said sarcastically.  
  
"Children!" Rei said, widening her eyes warningly at Trillian, the only one who could see.  
  
Trillian sighed, and leaned back against the counter.  
  
"Did you ever finish my pibil?" Sands asked, his question directed at Rei.  
  
"Yeah. It's in the fridge, do you want it now?" She asked.  
  
"No." Sands said, and Trillian could just see him stumbling around the kitchen, trying to find the refrigerator in her mind's eye.  
  
Rei shrugged, and glanced over to where Lina sat.  
  
She was peering up at the TV set, her eyes glazed over, and the glow on her face bright.  
  
"It's like a bloody hypnotizing machine."  
  
"Yeah. You wanna keep her busy, just turn on the hypnotron." Trillian said, laughing.  
  
"I guess. It can't be healthy, though." Rei said, tutting.  
  
"I'm tired." Sands complained.  
  
"Get over it." Trillian snapped.  
  
"Fuck off." He snapped.  
  
"Don't you wish." Trillian muttered.  
  
She got the warning glare from Rei again, and shut up.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Sands said, putting his arms on the table and resting his head on them.  
  
"Right there?" Trillian asked.  
  
"I sure as hell ain't gonna sleep next to you again." Sands retorted.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So have fun sleeping on the couch."  
  
"I'm not sleeping on the couch. I'm sleeping right here. Any more stupid comments you feel like you have to make before your pretty little head implodes?" He snapped.  
  
"Will you guys stop?! It's going to give me a bleeding headache!" Rei howled.  
  
Trillian sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Not sure about His Highness, though." She said softly, the anger in her voice startling her.  
  
No one responded. Trillian was grateful, and she bent down and opened a few cabinets. An unopened bottle of tequila, a quart of rum, and three shot glasses sat tucked away behind a roll of Styrofoam cups, and Trillian took them out.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I need a drink." She said, setting them all down on the counter.  
  
Rei looked at them, then over at her daughter.  
  
"Hang on, I'm going to put Lina to bed first." She said, heading over to the living room.  
  
Trillian took the stuff over to the table, setting it down with a clink. Sands lifted his head.  
  
"Oh boy, for me too?" He said, mocking surprise.  
  
"Sure." Trillian said awkwardly, then paused.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"For what?" Sands asked.  
  
"For being such a bitch. I'm not usually like that." She admitted.  
  
"I'm sure it's not your fault. It seems like nothing ever is." Sands remarked, smiling faintly.  
  
Trillian was taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly.  
  
"I deserved that, I guess. But, seriously, I want to start over." She said.  
  
"Hi. I'm lying in an alleyway, covered in blood."  
  
"Maybe not that much over. But, hey anyway."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hola."  
  
"Yo."  
  
Sands waved.  
  
"Okay, you win. Are we cool?"  
  
"Sure, if it'll help you sleep tonight."  
  
"God, hopefully this tequila will help me sleep tonight."  
  
"You have tequila?"  
  
-------  
  
Five minutes later, Rei, Sands, and Trillian sat in a circle at the table, each with a shot glass.  
  
"Let's play 'I Spy'." Rei said, grinning.  
  
"Okay, I go first. I spy something very dark. Wait...no I don't." Sands said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, ruin my fun." Rei said, pouting.  
  
"Okay, so...what do we do? I mean, I've never played a drinking game before." Trillian said, shrugging.  
  
"You know the great thing about drinking games? You don't remember the end of them." Sands said, with a nod that complimented the huge smile on his face.  
  
"And you would know, Jeffey." Rei said, blinking slowly.

"Duh." Was all he said.  
  
"Okay, forget it. Do you know any by heart?" Trillian asked him hurriedly.  
  
"I know a few. But none of them are any good." Sands said with a shrug.  
  
"Why not?" Rei questioned.  
  
"You need stuff for some of them. Like bathtubs. And ice. Stuff like that."  
  
"Are you sure you're thinking of _drinking_ games, Jeffrey?" Trillian giggled, then shut up quickly.  
  
"That's not funny. And yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, I was just checking." Trillian said, a bit defensively.  
  
"Wait, what about that Q&A thing? I've always liked that." Rei put in.  
  
"Huh?" Sands said, confused.  
  
"Where someone asks a question, and if the other person doesn't want to answer it, they have to drink a shot." Rei explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay, that sounds alright." Trillian said, shrugging.  
  
Sands nodded, obviously not happy with the fact that they weren't just...well...drinking.  
  
"I'll go first. Trillian, would you, if you could, kill my big brother?" Rei asked, smiling at her.  
  
Sands began to laugh.  
  
"I think I know the answer to this question." He said, pulling a face.  
  
"No. No, I wouldn't." Trillian said, shaking her head. Sands gaped.  
  
"What?" He said, his voice containing only surprise, no sarcasm.  
  
"You know I wouldn't. I can tolerate you just fine. So don't worry, I won't put a bullet through your heart while you sleep tonight." Trillian said blankly. Rei looked impressed, but only slightly.  
  
"Okay, Jeffrey. My question to you. Do you wish someone else would have found you in that alley?" Trillian asked, the question that had been nagging at her mind for two days.  
  
"No. If anyone were to take down a bunch of military bastards, drag me to Durango, and pick out my bullets with a pair of tweezers, I'd want it to be you. You know why?" Sands paused, waiting for a reply.  
  
"No, why?" Rei cut in.  
  
"I have no idea." Sands said, shrugging. "Two questions: Is it my turn, and can I have a drink?"  
  
------  
  
An hour later, they were all smashed to a pulp. Well, all but Trillian, who attempted to stay sober as possible by filling her shot glass with just rum. Tequila was her poison, and she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. But the rum was quickly disappearing, and she could see the huge, ominous tequila-cloud hovering very near.  
  
"Remember that time Mum hired that clown for my 6th birthday party and you decided to play sniper and shoot at it with a bb gun?" Rei said, laughing hysterically. "Then mom found you in the bushes, and you had to apologize for shooting him in the neck with a bb...and then...and then—" She had to pause to catch her breath before continuing, "—and when mom left, you hid somewhere else and did it again, and I found you? Then you gave me the gun, and you ran away! Then Mum found me, and thought I had done it the whole time, and you got off the hook? I had to apologize to the party, the clown, and you! I was so angry at you after that!" Rei said, snorting.  
  
Sands was nodding, apparently wallowing in his nostalgia.  
  
"Wait, how old were you?" Trillian asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I don't know, probably about ten or so."  
  
Rei nodded as well, then began her reminiscing again.  
  
"And- and d'you remember? That one time?" she hiccupped. "You took that one girl out for a date? And she ditched you for someone else? You- you said that you'd never date another _woman_ again!" She put a strong emphasis on the word 'woman', snickering.  
  
Trillian spat her tequila across the table, clamping her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
"You...what?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Just...forget it." Sands said quickly, downing the tequila in his glass.  
  
"And he didn't! Not for a whole sodding year!"  
  
"Who did you go out with?" Trillian asked, her voice wracked with hysterical caution.  
  
"Have you even been listenin' to me, Trill?" Rei slurred. "He did'n date anybody!"  
  
"Okay...that's...that's enough." Sands said, reaching for the tequila bottle and knocking it over. Trillian picked it back upright, but it didn't spill, because it was mostly empty.  
  
"E-...Except for-."  
  
"Shut up, Rei!" Sands snarled, reaching desperately for the tequila bottle again.  
  
"No, Jeffey!" Rei shot back, her voice uncharacteristically shrill. "I will not shu' up! Y-you think y'can always just-" she gestured wildly. "Push me around! I'm tired of it!"  
  
She leaned towards Sands, taking a deep breath. "In case you've not noticed, I'm a big girl now, Jeffey! And you don't need to be watchin' over me now! Which, would be quite impossible anyways..."  
  
Sands didn't move, and Trillian was deathly afraid that he would put a foot through her head. But he smiled, and then began to chuckle.  
  
"Are you laughin' at me?" Rei demanded, her eyes rolling.  
  
Sands just continued to laugh, and Trillian sighed in relief. Rei attempted to stand to her feet defensively, but wobbled and fell to the floor, causing Sands to laugh even harder.  
  
Trillian jumped to her feet, only to see that Rei was out cold, snoring peacefully.  
  
"She's out cold..." Trillian said, smiling. "Her skull must be pretty damn thick."  
  
"It is. And I'm pretty sure there's nothing in it but pure, unadulterated air. That, and some skill with a gun." Sands said, still smiling faintly.  
  
"Alright...I'm going to get her onto the couch...thank God she isn't some smelly, 800 pound lady." Trillian said, shaking her head. She dragged Rei over to the living room, making sure she didn't thunk against the step down too much.

-----

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm off for a long weekend, so I'll update when I get back! Love you all alot!**


End file.
